¿por que a mi?
by Araniablack
Summary: Hermione tine que elegir una nueva vida a cambio de las de sus amigos , la pregunta es ¿por que? es un hermione voldemort espero que os guste bss por favor rews
1. Chapter 1

Dentro de 5 minutos su vida cambiaria , lo sabia , estaba aterrada. Como habia llegado a esa situacion , como! ni ella misma lo sabia y ahora estaria atada al ser mas vil y cruel de la historia. por dios por que la eligio a ella a una sangre sucia teniendo a millones de mortifagas dispuestas a eso y mas, ellas lo adoraban , pero el la habia tenido que elegir. solo con imaginarlo cerca le daban arcadas como para llegar a mayores. todavia recordaba sus palabras," te elegi a ti por que me recuerdas a mi , por que eres la madre perfecta para mi heredero" puajjjjjj k asco ella no se parecia en nada a el , en nada y heredero?? ni loca , pero sabia de sobra que de esta no se libraria el mismo se lo habia dicho " hermione querida de ti depende que los tuyos vivan , si te unes a mi , si te olvidas de ellos para siempre te doy mi palabra de que nadie morira". por eso lo hacia por eso se quedaria el resto de su vida con ese ser...  
una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos  
-realmente nunca pense que una sangre sucia y mas tu la querida amiga de potter se convertiria en la señora de mi lord pero el a si lo a querido a pesar mis suplicas por suplantar tu puesto. solo debes saber que te vigilare dia y noche mi lealtad te la tendras que ganar aunque estoy segura que nunca la conseguiras por que si antes te detestaba ahora te odio  
- no querria la lealtad de una cucaracha arrastrada ni muerta bellatrix , por mi te daria mi puesto ,no soy yo la que quiero casarme..  
- ten cuidado con lo que dices..  
- ya bella, para. el señor la eligio a ella por algo sera ...  
esa voz le sonaba le recordaba a a ... a snape? de entre las sombras de la oscura habitacion , oscura pero bella habitacion aparecia la silueta de un hombre, se veia desgastado por los años pero aun tenia esa mirada que hacia estremecerse por dentro a cualquiera.  
snape? ja ya decia yo que no tardaria en verte  
- me sorprende srita granger que no lo haya deducido antes  
- solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle  
- digame estoy obligado a responderle dentro de nada sera mi señora  
- como se siente uno al matar al mejor mago que haya existido en el mundo magico , al unico que podia librarnos del ser que tanto daño y humillaciones te a hecho pasar , de ese al que tanto miedo tienes? como te sientes al matar a tu protector , al unico que de verdad confiaba en ti? dime severus como? te puedo llamar severus verdad?- hermione por fin habia soltado esa pregunta que tanto le oprimia el pecho a ella y a tantos otros. estaba en su habitacion a minutos de casarse con lord voldemort ,con dos motifagos los mas fieles para evitar escapar. uno se burlaba de ella y el otro a su manera tambien. ella seria la señora de lord voldermort. pues bien desde ese momento sabrian que con hermione granger no se juega y mas ahora que seria su ama . desde ese momento sabria cada uno de ellos que los humillaria tanto o mas de lo que todos estos años lo habian hecho con ella, que pagaria con ellos el infierno que viviria a partir de ese instante

- no creo que el dia mas feliz de su vida quiera que le responda a esa pregnta srta Granger- dijo snape con la voz aspera y dura  
- prueba , por que te aseguro que tengo muchas ganas de escucharte  
- jajaja te crees muy lista verdad?  
- depende de con quien me mida. evidentemente soy mas lista que tu pero menos que otras personas  
-ahora mismo solo te tienes que preocupar de estar hermosa para mi señor  
hermione hiba a responderle pero bella interrumpio la amable conversacion  
- ya basta de chachara tu levantate y agarrate del brazo de snape , el sera quien te entregue en el altar  
- no preguntes por que soy yo- dijo este al ver que hermione tenia toda intencion de interrumpir- es obvio soy su mas fiel mortifago  
-esta bien , vamos cuanto antes pase esta agonia mejor


	2. Cap  2

Todo había sido planeado minuciosamente: los anónimos que mas tarde se convirtieron en románticas cartas de amor, las citas en la noche (siempre cubierto, nunca se dejaba ver) aunque en ella nunca hubiera contacto. El se descubrió ante ella con la esperanza de que lo aceptara, pero cuando descubrió quien era se horrorizo y huyo con cara de espanto la misma que ponían sus victimas antes de ser asesinadas. El que nunca pensó en volver amar, el que creía que el amor era para débiles y ella poco a poco fue dejándolo débil. Al principio su objetivo era matarla ,era la amiga de potter , había oído lo inteligente que era y muchas otras cosas con las que empezó a tener curiosidad sobre ella. Decidió estudiarla para eliminarla mas fácilmente pero poco a poco se vio reflejado en ella y se enamoro.Por dios había intentado enamorarla por las buenas pero al final le toco amenazarla. Era la primera vez que se sentía culpable pero si no hubiera sido bajo amenazas ella nunca hubiera aceptado casarse con el.hasta había cambiado su físico por ella. Cuando volvió a tener un cuerpo era como un monstruo pero a el no le importaba por que a si sus victimas y vasallos le temerían mas. Sabia que si quería que ella se enamorara de el debería empezar por intentar recuperar su cuerpo de antes. Y así lo hizo era igual que cuando estudiaba en hogwarts (se acuerdan de la cámara de los secretos) pero con las facciones mas duras, mas de hombre.poco le importaba a ella ese cambio, la cara de asco con la quelo miraba siempre lo demostraba.  
- da igual- dijo furioso- por las buenas o por las malas acabaras amándome hermione granger.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En penumbra la catedral estaba preparada para el casamiento del año. Lo único iluminado era el camino que la novia debía recorrer hasta el altar .a ambos lados estaban sentados los invitados, obviamente solo por parte del novio. hermione caminaba decidida hacia el altar del brazo de snape, mientras todos la miraban. No lloraría se lo había prometido a si misma.un paso y ya estaba junto a el. El cura estaba nerviosisimo, se veía claramente que había sido amenazado para que oficiara el matrimonio. Miraba con cara de pena a hermione pero ella lo miro y le regalo una sincera sonrisa indicándole que empezara, que todo estaría bien, y así se hizo. ( pasare a lo de el si quiero va , eske no m se todo el rollo)  
- TOM sorvolo ryddle ¿aceptas a hermione granger como tu legitima esposa tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos?  
-si, acepto.  
- hermione jane granger ¿aceptas a tom sorvolo ryddle como esposo tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos?  
.si, acepto.  
- yo os declaro marido y mujer, p pu puedes besar a la novia  
se volvió hacia ella la cogio de la cintura y la beso fue un beso corto y frió por parte de los dos  
un estallido de aplausos los acompaño casi hasta la que seria su habitación desde ese momento. Nada mas cerrarse la puerta...  
- quiero que ese cura se convierta en mi confidente  
-por que? le respondió una áspera voz  
- le as amenazado de muerte si se negaba a casarnos y si no hago esto lo mas probable esque acabe muerto y no quiero que eso pase.  
- deseo concedido ajajja  
- de que te ríes?  
- sabia que harías algo así  
- no te creo  
se levanto de la cama y se acerco hasta poderla coger del brazo  
- te conozco mas de lo que crees  
- puede ser olvidaba que me estuviste engañando por mas de un año, pensando que eras un buen hombre. Pensaba que no querías que viera tu rostro por alguna deformación que tendrías, no m hubiera importado por que me llegue a enamorar

- cuando me mostré me repudiaste, así que no me vengas con cuentos- dijo mientras la zarandeaba y apretaba con mas fuerza-

- si-chillo- pero por que eras y eres lord voldemort, por que as destrozado la vida de millones de personas por un estupido ideal. Por eso me diste y siempre me darás asco.

-CALLATE - la arrojo con fuerza sobre la cama, se fue hacia la ventana mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza- te te dije que para ti seria tom, no voldemort, pero no no me dejas de otra, PARA TI SERE TAMABIEN TU LORD HASTA QUE ME AMES SANGRE SUCIA

- JA, ES IRONICO QUE ME LLAMES SANGRE SUCIA A MI, JJA CUANDO TU NO ERES UN SANGRE LIMPIA PRECISAMENTE.

- no lo ves- lentamente llevo su mano al rostro de hermione y lo acaricio- tu y yo somos mas parecidos de lo que crees.¿no estas harta de que te desprecien por tu origen,?¿ de que te miren por encima del hombro solo por no haber nacido sabiendo que la magia existía,?¿ no estas harta de no ser suficientemente normal para el mundo muggle y de no ser suficientemente mágica para nuestro mundo?. Dime ¿no estas cansada de todo y todos?-por favor como puedes decir eso, si tu eres su rey. Tú eres el rey de todas esas personas que discriminan, de tus llamados sangre pura.

- por eso, tu ahora serás su reina podrás controlar a todos aquellos que te despreciaban.nunca as pensado lo irónico de la situación yo un sangre mezclada rey de todos los sangre pura (esta idea me la dio una amiga, chocolatito gracias).  
Por un momento hermione cerro los ojos mientras era acariciada, pensó que el no era tan malo, recordó del hombre misterioso del que se enamoro.

- eres preciosa- se iba acercando poco a poco a esos labios que lo volvían loco, parecía que seria la primera vez que los besara con su consentimiento  
- p- por que tanto dolor a los que somos como tu? ¿ por que tantas muertes inocentes?

- por que odio mi origen, por que odio que un estupido muggle despreciara a mí madre y nos abandonara. Sabes? mi época mas feliz fue en hogwarts rodeado de magia de mi verdadero lugar, pero también fue la más desgraciada por que en el verano tenia que volver a ese estupido orfanato. Esas muertes son necesarias.

-NINGUNA MUERTE ES NECESARIA, NINGUNA ¿POR QUE NO MATESTE A LOS SANGRE LIMPIA? SE SUPONE QUE ELLOS SON LOS DIFERENTE A TI

- POR QUE ANTE TODO SOY EL HEREDERO DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN Y EL SIEMPRE ODIO A LOS MUGGLES Y SANGRES SUCIAS. POR QUE AL SER SU HEREDERO ES COMO SIN EN REALIDAD FUERA SANGRE LIMPIA Y TU AL SER MI ESPOSA TAMBIEN

- DEBES ENTENDER QUE YA NADIE ES SANGRE LIMPIA DEL TODO, EL MUNDO MAGICO SE A MEZCLADO Y SI PRETENDES QUE SOLO ESOS TENGAN DERECHO A LA MAGIA, NUESTRO MUNDO ACABARA POR DESAPARECER. MIRAME YO UNA SANGRE SUCIA SOY MAS INTELIGENTE Y MEJOR BRUJA QUE CUALQUIER SANGRE LIMPIA. ESQUE SIMPLEMENTE POR EL HECHO DE NACER ENTRE MUGGLES SOY PEOR?? SABES GRACIAS A TI Y A GENTE COMO TU AL PRINCIPIO CREIA QUE ERA A SI PERO AHORA VEO QUE SOY MEJOR QUE MUCHOS DE TUS VASALLOS.

- ESTA CONVERSACION SE TERMINO AQUI. Tu ya no debes pensar en eso ya eres diferente, ya estas a salvo

- nunca estaré a salvo con un monstruo como tu a mi lado

-por que no entiendes que tu lugar esta junto a mi

-por que este no es mi lugar, yo siempre e luchado contra ti y espero con ganas el día en que HARRY POTTER TE MATE.

-PLAFFFFFFFFFFFF  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
BYE BESOS


	3. Chapter 3

PLAFFFFF. No pero que estaba haciendo, que iba hacer no la podía pegar, la amaba. Pero había sido culpa de ella como le podía decir eso, y encima a el a lord voldemort. POTTERRRRRRRRR COMO LO ODIABA el había sido el principio de su fin pero nunca, nunca podría acabar definitivamente con el.

- ASI QUE ES ESO NO?- estaba tan cabreado que su odio se  
podía respirar.

Hermione se incorporo lentamente, la bofetada había sido  
tan fuerte que la había tirado al suelo, aparte de romperle el labio que ahora sangraba incontrolablemente. Como se había atrevido a pegarla. Uyyy lo mataría ella  
misma con sus manos si hacia falta pero se iría de ahi

-JAJA ASI QUE MATARME TU JAJAJA RECUERDA QUERIDA QUE PUEDO LEER TU MENTE Y EN CUANTO A IRTE DE AQUI, YO NO TE TENGO PRISIONERA TE PUEDES IR PERO NO TE LO ACONSEJO- se fue acercando lentamente a ella, hermione retrocedía hasta que su espalda dio con la fría pared. Tom aprovecho para susúrrale al oído- ya sabes tus amiguitos y asquerosos padres podrían morir. No espera, morirían seguro bella mía. Y ahora respóndeme ASI QUE ES ESO NO? MALDITA ZORRA  
hermione se fue agachando hasta caer en el suelo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

- A QUE TE REFIERES? Y NO ME LLAMES ZORRA, YO NO SOY UNA DE TUS MORTIFAGAS.

Tom se acerco hasta ella y la cogio del pelo para levantarla, mientras esta chillaba de dolor y le miraba con profundo odio

- a mi me debes un respeto así que no me vuelvas a chillar me as entendido?

-...

- ME AS ENTENDIDO?

- s-si

- a que me refiero? a que no me puedes llegar amar por que estas enamorada del estupido de potter- todo esto lo siseo como la serpiente que era- VERDAD?

- y si fuera así que?? Me enamoraría del mismísimo snape antes que de ti

- contéstame a la pregunta- en sus palabras se podía apreciar su rabia

- por un momento durante esta noche, volví a ver al hombre desconocido del que me enamore mientras me acariciabas la cara-mientras ella misma se tocaba la cara-pero después me e dado cuenta de  
que solo era una espejismo

Tom la tomo de la barbilla y la volvió a acariciar tiernamente, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho pero los celos eran superiores a el.

- yo contigo puedo ser así para siempre si es lo que quieres, puedo darte todo. siento mucho lo que que e hecho

- por primera vez se daba cuenta de como había dejado a su mujer , tenia la mejilla morada, el labio partido y los pelos ( típicos de hermione granger)...también era la primera vez que pedía perdón-por favor perdóname

hermione respiraba entrecortadamente una parte de ella quería rendirse a los encantos de tom por que en el fondo estaba enamorada de el y tenia la idea de que su amor lo haría cambiar , pero todas las atrocidades que el había hecho no , no se las podía perdonar. A su mente llegaban las ultimas palabras que el director le dijo a hermione antes de morir. Había sido una reunión muy extraña el profesor la dijo que nunca debería hablar de esta reunión con nadie.  
------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------  
(supongamos que tom esta tan entretenido acariciándola que se olvida de leerle la mente)  
srt granger siéntese por favor

- gracias profesor dumbledore

- y que tal le va todo?

- e muy bien profesor- hermione estaba muy extrañada

- se preguntara por que la e hecho venir

- pues para ser sinceros si

-usted es muy especial y jugara un papel definitivo en esta guerra

-claro yo estaré siempre al lado de harry para cuidarlo

- esta usted segura?

- a que se refiere?

- tu amor definirá todo. Los dos bandos lucharan por ese amor

- no le entiendo.-algún día lo entenderá mientras tanto le pido que no hable de esto con nadie

-esta bien

- y recuerde su amor puede cambiar a una persona para bien o para mal  
---------------------------fin flash back--------------------------------------------  
- tu labio sangra mucho, lo siento. Sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente hasta el primer roce, fue un roce tímido pero ala vez cargado de amor y pasión, el roce pronto se convirtió en un apasionado beso donde los dos dejaban aflote sus sentimientos.  
HGHGHGHGHGHGHGH...

El olor a madera podrida y sudor cada vez se hacia mas evidente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado en aquel bar. , pero tampoco se hubiera imaginado la razón por la que estaba ahi.los gritos de los borrachos y las peleas que cada 15 minutos se organizaban se le habían vuelto de lo mas normal como si siempre hubiera vivido en aquel ambiente. Eran la 1:00 de la madrugada e iba por su segunda botella de wisky. Si de wisky había decidido ir a un antro muggle para poder pasar desapercibido. Sentado en la barra del bar. Miraba el reloj contando los minutos que ella ya llevaría casada, una hora, eso significaba muy a su pesar que ya seria de el y que nunca la volvería a ver...  
Se sentía como un completo estupido, la tubo con el durante 10 años y nunca se dio cuenta de que la amaba hasta que la perdio.ella siempre había estado con el y sabia la razón. Hasta 5 año creía que hermione lo consideraba su mejor amigo pero un día se entero de todo

------------------------------flash back---------------------------------------------

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de quidicht (no se como se escribe), estaba agotado y para colmo no había terminado el trabajo de snape para mañana, su única esperanza: hermione.

Una chica de segundo hacia su entrada en la sala común, en cuanto harry vio que se dirigía a las habitaciones hizo uso de toda su galantería.

-hola te llamas alexia, verdad preciosa?

-no-le contesto la chica toda roja uyyyyyyyyyy harry potter le estaba hablando a ella una chica de segundo que emoción (ejem o estupidez)-mi nombre es Gara

- lo siento preciosa, te puedo llamar así?

-e si claro

-me harías un favor?

- si puedo ayudarte si

-claro que puedes preciosa, veras mi amiga hermione granger la conoces?

. Si claro es la prefecta y una chica muy inteligente

- si esa .veras ella esta en las habitaciones de quinto y sabes que un chico solo puede subir acompañado de una chica. Me acompañarías hasta las habitaciones de quinto? es un asunto de vida o muerte, ya sabes snape.

-si

- gracias preciosa  
subieron hasta las habitaciones de las chicas de quinto.

- bueno ya puedes irte gara  
la chica se iba cuando... harry la agarro del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella rió y se fue totalmente roja , avergonzada y feliz

-jajá- rió harry- estas chicas ...  
iba a tocar la puerta cuando oyó unas voces. Sabia que no debía escuchar pero la curiosidad le mataba

-ya hermione deja de llorar-decía parvaty ( se escribe así?)

Un momento parvaty consolando a hermione? eso era muy extraño y por que hermione estaba ahi? tenia que escucharlo

- pero es que siento impotencia el solo me ve como su amiga  
a seguro estaba asi por el tonto de ron

- herms , tienes que entender que tu tampoco as hecho mucho para que te vea como a una chica en vez de como a su amiga. Si es verdad este año estas preciosa y muchos chicos babean por ti, pero para harry siempre estas ahí y para colmo le aconsejas sobre sus líos amorosos con la estupida de cho.

- y que quieres que haga? cada vez que veo como la mira me da un coraje , pero es normal . Además yo no me puedo fijar en el. todo el mundo sabemos que giny esta enamoradísima de el y no le puedo hacer eso a ella, es mi mejor amiga

- y lo que te haces a ti? si de verdad lo quieres lucha por el

- yo no puedo competir con ninguna de las dos

- si que puedes mírate estas preciosa pero nos tienes que hacer caso a mi y a lavender , te convertiremos en una de nostras( sobra decir que no sigo mucho el agurmento del libro 5)

- estoy de acuerdo-dijo lavender

- pero mis estudios...

-trankila herms podrás seguir estudiando ,pero siempre tendrás el toke

- jej el toke'

-ves ya te hemos hecho reír jej  
harry estaba tras la puerta . Todo lo que había oído...  
-----------------fin flash back-------------------------------------------

Desde ese momento hermione se convirtió en alguien mas importante para el, pero decidió hacer como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada. Se ponía celoso cuando algún chico mostraba interés por ella aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo. Pero a pesar de ello nunca le pidió salir no quería hacerla daño, no. ...maldita sea no sabia por que nunca le había pedido salir, quizás ahora estaría casado con el y no con el asesino de sus padres .recordaba cuando les confeso a todos la verdad, el por que hacia ese sacrificio y el no hizo nada para detenerla...  
----------------------flash back---------------------------------------------------

todo el mundo estaban reunidos en la madriguera, era el típico domingo en el que todos se juntaban después de una semana sin verse. La verdad seque para harry los domingos eran un soplo de vida por que la podía ver. el estaba manteniendo una relación con giny , no la amaba pero si la quería y aunque sonara feo decirlo era la segunda opción después de hermione. Ese día ella estaba preciosa llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco ajustado por arriba realzando su figura y un poco mas suelto por abajo. El pelo recogido con una pinza a última hora hacia que esa naturalidad que ella siempre desprendía no se apagara. Pero se veía muy nerviosa. Todos se sentaron en la mesa que se había dispuesto en el jardín, lupin y tonks se veían muy felices al igual que todos lo demás. hermione estaba sentada en frente de harry y no para de mirarle. Después de seis deliciosos platos hechos por la señora weasly. Hermione pidió silencio para poder hablar.

- chicos silencio que nuestra querida herm quiere deciros algo, ron o te callas o te pasaras el resto del día haciéndole los cayos a la tía Felisa- dijo la señora weasly  
todos rieron

- bien -dijo hermione- esto que os voy decir me resulta muy difícil. Algunos pensareis que es una broma de muy mal gusto pero para mi desgracia no lo es. E intentado por todos los medios no llegar a esta situación pero la presión es muy fuerte y os quiero demasiado a todos. no podría vivir viéndoles morir uno por uno mientras el me deja viva solo para sufrir

- hermione que dices? de que hablas?-dijo ron muy preocupado

- hermione no tiene gracia para ya - dijo harry

- os e dicho que no era broma y antes de juzgarme dejarme terminar por favor- una lagrima silenciosa caía por su rostro , nadie sabia de que hablaba exactamente pero sabían que no bromeaba- hace un año antes de acabar hogwarts me empezaron a llegar anónimos con poemas preciosos y declaraciones de amor. Pasaron tres meses y yo estaba completamente enamorada de un desconocido del que solo tenias sus poemas y declaraciones no podía ni comunicarme con el y mi ansiedad por conocerlo cada día se hacia mas grande. Hasta que un día me cito alas 12 de la noche para vernos, lógicamente fui. Ahí estaba un hombre alto pero totalmente encapuchado y que puso un margen mágico para que no me pudiera acercar, esas citas se volvían diarias y conversábamos de todo. De mis problemas de los suyos. Tres meses mas tarde la barrera mágica desapareció y me permitió acercarme a el abrazarle pero nunca me mostró su cara. Yo pensaba que era por algún tipo de deformación pero estaba tan enamorada que no me importaba. Estuvimos así hasta que el año se cumplió y entonces me revelo quien era al quitarse la mascara. Yo pensé que era un hombre normal algo vergonzoso pero cuando me dijo quien era quise morirme. me sentía utilizada por el por que pensaba que solo me quería para poder sacar información de mi mejor amigo, pero lo peor de todo me daba asco a mi misma por haber sentido algo por ese ser tan asqueroso, lord voldemort.

Nadie sabía que hacer, ni decir. Todo el mundo se intentaba poner en su lugar

hermione- dijo remus- trankila ya paso, te engaño y cuando descubriste la verdad te alejaste de el. No tenemos nada que reprocharte le podía haber pasado cualquiera

- es verdad- dijeron al unísono los gemelos

- herms creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando te digo que no te preocupes no dejaremos que te haga ni nos haga daño- dijo harry- si nos lo hubieras contado antes te hubiéramos apoyado desde un principio, por que esta es tu familia y te queremos  
Hermione ya no reprimía sus lagrimas

- gracias a todos pero aquí no acaba la cosa. Cuando le declare mi asco hacia el se puso furioso

- que te hizo ese cobarde- salto sirius

- nada no me toco pero me dijo que todo el mundo que yo quisiera, que cualquier chico que se acerara a mi, moriría. Seguí recibiendo sus cartas. Yo estaba muy preocupada por mi familia y vosotros. Un día en el callejón diagon se me apareció y me dijo que si no me casaba con el y me olvida de vosotros os mataría si lo hacia se olvidaría de todos incluso de harry- dijo mientras lo miraba-me dijo que seguiría su plan pero que no os tocaría a ninguno de vosotros a ninguno.nada mas rechazar su propuesta harry volvió a tener sueños extraños. Te los enviaba el. Lo se xk el m lo dijo. Esta noche es la última que os volveré a ver, y quiero que me recordéis como la hermione que vosotros conocéis. Me diréis que estoy loca que no cumplirá su promesa que entre todos podremos enfréntalo. Tal vez pero quiero asegurarme vuestra seguridad. Me caso en una semana mas o menos os invitaría eje -trato de amenizar el momento-pero no creo que os llevéis bien con los invitados del novio y el es el que paga la boda. Solo espero una cosa harry que algún día lo mates.y recordar os quiero.

Con esas palabras desapareció y ninguno pudo hacer nada. Todos desde ese momento habían jurado matar a ese desgraciado para liberarla. Esperarían el momento oportuno y casada o no, matarían a ese hijo...

------------fin flash back...

Había roto su relacion con giny ya nada le importaba bebía y bebía todos estaban muy preocupados por el. Dentro de poco la rescataría y si nadie le ayudaba le importaba un bledo .voldemort le había quitado todo lo que quería en este mundo y no iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Con ese beso sus sentimientos hacia el se hacían mas fuertes y reales. Sabia que el se daba cuenta de que por fin la tenia, que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Ella lo cambiaria, si ella podría.  
- me aceptas? - pregunto el, sabia que le diría que si podía sentir que ella le deseaba tanto como el a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos el la tenia cogida fuertemente de la cintura y su intención no era soltarla.  
- yo, tu sabes que te a...  
- que me que?-dijo con la voz mas ronca que puedo mientras se acercaba a su oído  
- ¿por que a mí? por que me elegiste a mi?  
- por que te amo y no puedo estar sin ti, no ves que te necesito. Me aceptas por fin?  
- e - hermione sabia que no se podría controlar por mucho más tiempo- si  
ese si hizo que tom no pudiera contenerse más y la beso con fuerza y pasión sus cuerpos chocaron contra la fría piedra de la pared. Tom la cogio en brazos y el dejo tendida en la cama. Parecía una diosa hermosa, dulce, natural. La desnudo lentamente admirando su bello cuerpo  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ahi tendida sobre las oscuras sabanas negras de raso (se imaginan k bonitas son esas sabanas) se encontraba la mujer que le había vuelto débil. Por fin ella le estaba entregando su amor ese amor con el que tanto tiempo desde que la conoció había deseado. Ahora junto a el, esa debilidad suya se convertiría en fuerza, en poder ese del  
que tanto alardeaba el viejo crepito ( dumbledore). Todavía con el pantalón se posiciono junto a su mujer y la empezó  
a acariciar desde la mejilla hasta los pies. Hermione se estremecía con el único contacto de sus fuertes manos

- hermione eres y serás siempre mía, solo mía.

La noche paso entre caricias, besos y susurros ninguno sabia que aquello no duraría eternamente pero tampoco sabían que esa noche los uniría eternamente o si?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por los oscuros pasillos del viejo castillo dos personas discutían acaloradamente

-basta bella, te lo advierto o te tranquilizas o te lanzo un cruciatus o lo que es peor le voy con el chisme al señor oscuro y el no se andará con rodeos cuando sepa de que se trata. Simple y eficazmente se deshará de ti.

- ja no serias capaz de ninguna de las dos cosas , además sabes que soy mejor que tu en duelos

- no me provoques bella

- no es justo que una sangre sucia se convierta en su mujer es un honor demasiado , demasiado para cualquiera pero mas para ella

- y quien crees que debería ocupar su puesto , tu? por favor bella

-SI YOOOOOOOOOOOO

- no seas estupida , ella siempre te superara aunque no lo aceptes

bella camino hasta quedar cara a cara con el

-por que la defiendes?

- por que ahora ella es mi superior igual que el tuyo y no es bueno estar en su contra

- no serás que estas enamorado de ella? jje de una sangre sucia jjaaj

snape la cojio fuertemente por el brazo

- escúchame por que será la ultima vez que te lo diga . Delante mió la respetas y delante de los demás también por que aquí no todo el mundo es tan generoso como yo y pueden ir con el chisme a mi lord y no no estoy enamorado de ella

- jaj, es verdad no es esta sangre sucia la que amas, todavía no la puedes olvidar verdad, que triste dijo con evidente burla bella mientras se iba.

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde la boda.hermione apenas salía de la habitación cuando tom no estaba en casa. No sabía por que pero no se sentía con fuerzas de dirigir a unos mortifagos. En cambio con tom todo era diferente con ella era dulce, tierno, cariñoso definitivamente ya no podía negarlo lo amaba. Pero eso era un error no podía amarle. Cada noche buscaba un razón para dejar de quererle tanto e irse irse de ahí o aunque sea hacerle la vida imposible, no entregarse a el. Pero había una sola verdad, no podia.haber seamos sinceros encontraba mas razones para dejarle que para quedarse. Pero el corazón es lo que tiene...

TOM estaba preocupado quería que su mujer se sintiera como en su casa por que por dios, lo era. Pero ella no salía siempre y cuando el no estaba. Y para colmo estaba bellatrix que no paraba de poner a motifagos en contra de su mujer . Se había enterado de que le hacían casi la vida imposible cuando el no estaba. Y para colmo su mujer no se lo decía, si no llega ser por snape. Pero esta noche se enterarían.

Hermione estaba en la habitación, sentada enfrente al espejo mientras se retocaba. Estaba cansada de humillaciones por parte de los súbditos de su marido cuando el no estaba, el único que realmente le mostraba respeto era snape. jej que ironía del destino no? no sabia por que no se sentía con fuerzas, ella siempre quería responderles pero finalmente sin ninguna explicación se callaba. Era como si no pudiera expresar lo que quería, era como si la hubieran hechizado, era...

- un momento me han hechizado

-que te han que?

Justo tom abría la puerta y escucho lo que su mujer dijo

- e nada, cariño, tranquilo- se acerco a el y deposito un beso en sus labios, un beso que el no devolvió.

-que te pasa por que no me as besado?- dijo hermione preocupada

- por que no me gustan que me mientan. Por que no me dijiste que te hacían la vida imposible? e respóndeme?

- hermione se había sentado en la cama

- por que no quería que te avergonzaras de mi, por que no me gustan que me defiendan se hacerlo sola y por que tu amor es lo único que me importa. Por eso

- cariño- dijo tom mientras se sentaba con ella- nunca me avergonzaría de ti, si me lo hubieras dicho les hubiera puesto en su sitio. Entiende que eres superior a ellos. Se que te sabes defender sola pero por que no lo as hecho? a y yo también te amo- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras la besaba

- bueno pues problema resulto - dijo hermione

- no

-por que?

- todavía no me as dicho, por que no te as defendido y que es eso de que te han hechizado?

- nada, déjalo

- hermione-dijo tom

- y si no te lo digo que harás?

- torturare a bellatrix hasta que me diga todo por que estoy segura que ella es la cabecilla

-entonces tortúrala querido- dijo hermione- y de paso le recuerdas que soy yo la que me case contigo

-jajjaja. bellatrix no te cae bien verdad?

-tanto se me nota?

-hermione dime

- esta bien pero quiero que quede claro que yo se defenderme sola y que te lo digo. Bueno por que eres mi marido

- esta bien. Puedes empezar querida

- creo que no me defendía por que me han hechizado o algo por el estilo

- explícate

- cuando se burlaban de mi yo les quería contestar pero mis palabras no salían de mi boca.

-ya se lo que a pasado juro que matare a esa perra de bellatrix

- son ciertas mis sospechas?

- si querida, no pruebes ni un bocado de la comida que te den. Te han estado echando unas gotas un suero de esclavitud.

- suero de esclavitud? no me suena

-claro por que fui yo quien lo invento y solo los mortifagos lo saben preparar. Dentro de poco hubieras sido su esclava,  
pero esta nos la pagan.

- BELLATRIX, BELLATRIX

- que pasa snape, por que tanta urgencia querida- dijo en un tono claramente burlón

-llevo buscándote por el castillo más de media hora y tú no apareces. No creas que soy tonto se que te estas haciendo de rogar. Pero que te quede bien claro que yo no soy tu sirviente y que tú no eres la señora del castillo para que yo te tenga que ir mendigando tu simple y asquerosa presencia.

- después de esas palabras tan conmovedoras, tendría el señor la amabilidad de decirme para que me buscaba-hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-para decirte que el señor te esperaba a cenar hoy con el en la mesa. Pero veo que as desaprovechado esa deliciosa oportunidad. Lleva 20 minutos esperándote y creo que no se tomara muy bien el desplante

bellatrix no se creía que por su estupidez hubiera dejado pasar esa oportunidad. Estaba furiosa con snape .

- TU MALDITO POR QUE NO ME LO AS DICHO ANTES, ESTUPIDO SNAPE JURO QUE TE MATARE-acto seguido bellatrix intento abalanzarse al cuello de snape pero este fue más rápido y consiguió petrificarla con un pequeño movimiento de varita.

-jjaj pobre bella, se a quedado sin ir a cenar con el señor. estupida arrogante esto te pasa por cabeza hueca. De todas formas te aconsejo que vayas aunque sea tarde. Ya sabes lo que dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca" jaja mientras se reía snape desapareció y dejo sola a bella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El comedor estaba en penumbra solamente iluminado por los rayos y relámpagos de la tormenta y por los candelabros que se disponían a lo largo de la mesa. Vodemort presidía la mesa, a su derecha su esposa, al lado de su esposa el cura (el que los caso). A la izquierda de voldy había dos puestos vacíos. La mesa era tan grande que probablemente todos los mortifagos entrarían en ella. Pero estaba vacía a excepción de los tres comensales. Dos filas de mortifagos a los lados de la mesa, parecían estatuas, vigilaban todo minuciosamente. Hermione estaba hoy mas hermosa que nunca. Su imagen desprendía autoridad como nunca. Ninguno de los tres probaba bocado. Tom empezaba a impacientarse como osaban hacerle esperar a el. La gran puerta de roble del comedor se abrió y dejo pasar a snape por ella, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia su señor mientras todos le miraban con envidia. Hizo una reverencia que voldemort dio por buena y se sentó.

- que a pasado?

- esa idiota de bellatrix me hizo perseguirla por mas de media hora. Cuando se entero para que la quería se puso tan furiosa que no me quedo mas remedio que petrificarla ,pero tranquilo aparecerá en un par de minutos, señor.

- mas le vale a esa estupida, hoy me va a pagar muy caro todo.

-déjame que sea yo la que la humille como ella a echo conmigo

- hermione ,estas segura? mira que yo puedo ser mas duro y...

- no me conoces bien , esa tipa se va a enterar con quien se a metido

-disculpe señora , pero creo que el señor tiene razón , entre nosotros...

-déjala snape , ella sabe lo que hace- y dirigió una mirada de cómplice a su mujer- eso si si intenta algo en su contra , prepárate snape por que tu serás el encargado de ya sabes que.

-si, señor.

- de que?

- de nada cariño. Cosas de hombres

-que??

- es mejor que no lo sepas  
- esta bien, como guste señor- dijo hermione bastante enfadada, pero quien se creía, la estaba tratando como a una tonta o se lo parecía a ella? ja el seria lord voldemort pero ella era hermione granger.

-riddle

snape se quedo mirándoles extrañados

que dices? dijo hermione

-que eres hermione riddle no granger

-agggg , esto es el colmo que hurgues en mis pensamientos

- sino pusieras esa cara de querer matarme no lo haría

- ya claro , snape a partir de ahora me darás clases de oclumancia y legeremancia

snape mira a voldemort y a hermione

- esta bien snape puedes darle clases. siempre es bueno saber esas dos artes.

- de acuerdo señor, sera un placer señora.

-empezaremos esta misma noche

no-dijo voldemort

- si

-no

-si

-no

si

-no , y no se hable mas del asunto . para un rato que puedo estar contigo no lo voy a desperdiciar mientras das clases

- te parece un desperdicio que yo de clases? tan imbecil te parezco?

- no quiero decir eso querida-tom ya se estaba empezando a molestar

- a no y entonces que querias decir e?

-hermione , ya basta me estas sacando de mis casillas

- eso no es dificil de conseguir , siempre estas de un humor de perros . A que si snape?

El pobre párroco y snape estaban metidos en su plato intentando pasar desapercibidos , no querían problemas pero con esos dos a lado era muy difícil

- no metas en esto a snape  
-claro como el es tu mas fiel vasallo, pero el párroco charls esta de acuerdo conmigo a que si? venga dígaselo , no tema ...

el pobre ancianito temblaba del miedo y todo

- ves tengo razon das tanto miedo que todos te tienen que decir a todo que si

- querida te juro que ahora si estoy enfadado , nervioso y con ganas de...

- de que matar , torturar? pues aprovecha querido por que bellatrix va a aparecer en 5,4,3,2,1...

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a bellatrix en cuanto llego donde su señor hizo una reverencia pero no le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando  
-cruciatus-dijo voldemort, bellatrix se retorcía lenta y dolorosamente- como sabias que iba a pasar, pregunto extrañado tom

-fácil, lo sabia y punto, pura intuición.

-ya-dijo voldemort -los gritos de bella lo hicieron volver a la realidad-  
eso es para que aprendas que cuando se te llame vienes ya, yo no tengo por que andar esperándote.

-si lo siento señor, pero es que snape me petrifico y fue por su culpa...

-basta, no te consiento que me mientas se toda la verdad. Ahora siéntate y come.

-cariño, no se esta comida no me convence parece que tiene algo extraño. Quizás sea por que no estoy acostumbrada al cocinero no se. Bella querida te importaría probarla para comprobar que tengo razón o son solo cosas mías

-seguro son cosas tuyas - dijo bellatrix de malas maneras

-ha dicho que la pruebes.CADA COSA QUE ELLA DIGA ES SAGRADO Y TU LAS TIENES QUE CUMPLIR así que pruébalas y no pierdas mi paciencia

-bellatrix la probo con miedo sabia muy bien lo que contenía la comida de la sangre sucia y no quería probarla.

-son cosas suyas señora

-de verdad? dijo hermione con inocencia

-no-respondio bella por dios la habían echado suero de la verdad

-por que?

-por que desde que lleva aquí le e estado poniendo suero de esclavitud a su comida yo misma .para tenerla así como mi esclava

-por que ?volvió a preguntar herms

-para humillarla, por que la odio por quitarme mi puesto y mas por ser una askerosa sangre sucia

-que mas as hecho en mi contra?

-e puesto a la mitad de mortifagos en su contra. Solo se han resistido los seguidores más fieles a voldemort y a snape.

- tenias planeado algo como matarme?

-claro

-cuando ?

- En poco más de un mes

-cuantos lo sabían?

- eso solo lo sabia yo

- bien, le as hecho algo a mi esposo?

-nunca le haría daño

-crees que te mereces un castigo?

- de ti ninguno. Más bien debería estar contenta de que le dirija la palabra

- esta bien. Enumeremos, me querías hacer tu esclava para humillarme, planeabas matarme. Ummmm creo que lo mínimo que te mereces es un CRUCIATUS-

todos en la sala incluido voldemort se quedaron pasmados nunca imaginaron que pudiera llegar a hacer un cruciatus tan fuerte.hermione la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras se retorcía de dolor y no podía evitar sentirse alegre, grande, superior.  
Hermione paro mientras bellatrix estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

-esto es para que aprendas que yo soy la que mando - se dirigió al resto de los mortifagos -y que sirva de lección para todos por que al mínimo rumor de que alguien planea algo en mi contra lo matare directamente. Que os quede claro que vosotros para mi solo sois escoria.QUEDA CLARO?

-SIIIIIIII, MI SEÑORA

Holaaaaaaaaaa , primero que nada gracias por los comentarios , tambien quiero disculparme por tener tan abandonada la historia. Aunque tarde en actualizar prometo que la acabare . besitos y disculpen las faltas de ortografia


End file.
